The Trouble With Trampolines
by Polishing-Stars
Summary: Kagome introduces Inu yasha to a Trampoline, little does he susspect her hidden agenda... A short and cute little story! ^_^ (Pardon any spelling errors...)
1. Default Chapter

Kagome: Look Inu yasha! This is what we call a Trampoline!  
  
Inu yasha: *Walks over and pokes it suspiciously.* *Gasp!* What the hell is this thing?!  
  
Kagome: I told you, it's a Trampoline. The idea is you jump on it, and you can go really high! Try it! ^_^  
  
Inu yasha: *Climbs onto Trampoline carefully, and starts to jump.*  
  
Kagome: There! You got it! *Thinking* Little does he suspect that I intend t- *Interrupted by Inu yasha's squeals(A.N.: Yes squeals. You got a problem with that?! *Crickets...* Thought not...) of delight.  
  
Inu yasha: This is fun! Come here Kagome! You gotta try this! *Continues jumping.*  
  
Kagome: That's ok. I get to do this everyday. ^__^ *Now's my chance!....* *In sweet voice...* Oh Inu yasha...  
  
Inu yasha: *Still jumping* What?... *Turns to face her. Sees evil glint in her eye and tries to get off of Trampoline, but it's too late...*  
  
Kagome: SIT!  
  
Inu yasha: *Face-plants on Trampoline. Fabric stretches to the ground...* O_o Uh oh... *Fabric sling shots him into the air. He goes higher and higher till he's just a speck in the sky...*  
  
Kagome: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHA *Deep breath* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHaHA  
  
*28 Hours, 36 minutes, 42 seconds later...* (Inu yasha still hasn't come down! ^_^)  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!! *Deep sigh* Well, I feel MUCH better. ^_^ *Stomach growls* I'm hungry. *Looks at watch* Ooooo! Dinner time! ^_^I wonder what's cooking? *Walks inside*  
  
Meanwhile, in America...  
  
Me: What's that noise? It sounds kinda like a scream...  
  
Inu yasha: *Falls through my roof and onto my lap.* (Don't ask me how he got to America, he just did. Maybe he hit a Plane or something, and it carried him here...though I don't know any direct flights from Tokyo to here...Anyway, *Assumes deep voice* Do not question me! I am the author, therefore I am all-powerful! MWAHAHAHAHAH!!!!! Ahem...) Hehe... *Rubs the back of his head* Sorry 'bout that...  
  
Me: *Smiles evilly* *Whips out laptop and types something. Huge rubber mallet appears over Inu yasha's head and knocks him out.*  
  
Me: *Proceeds to tie him up and gag him. Realizes she left the audience hanging, she turns around.* Hehehe...*Laughs nervously* Anyways...that's all folks! ^_~ *Reaches to the top of the screen and pulls down shade*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Author's note

Hey everyone! I want to point out some things here that I forgot to put on the first page. First of all, I want to thank my little sis for giving me the idea in the first place! Sooooo, Thanks Carley! ^_^ Second, I want to thank everyone that has reviewed my story so far. Soooo, A Great Big Thank You To, (In order of e-mails.)  
  
Rainwood! Thank you for being my first reviewer!  
  
Nandelin!  
  
Radical Edward! (I love Cowboy BeBop!)  
  
Lynns!  
  
Rage Aomori!  
  
ShadowSpinner!  
  
Imagine-That!  
  
Jedi-Iwakura!  
  
Thank you all for reviewing!  
  
This is my little sis's version of the story. (By the way, she's only 7! ^_^) She watches Inu yasha with me sometimes, so she knows the basic story line. She told me the words, and I typed it up. I hope it's ok that I post this on here, 'cause I know you're supposed to be 13 and all. Oh well.whatever happens, happens I guess. Here's Carley's story..  
  
Kagome and Inu yasha are walking along, looking for the Jewel shards.  
  
Inu yasha: Oooo! A Trampoline! *Starts to climb on the Trampoline, and starts to jump*  
  
Kagome: Inu yasha! Get of there!  
  
Inu yasha: No!  
  
Kagome: SIT!  
  
Inu yasha: *Face plants on Trampoline, then sling shots into the air*  
  
*2 hours later...*  
  
Kagome: *Still standing there waiting for Inu yasha to come down* He's not coming back is he?  
  
Later...  
  
Inu yasha: *Finally comes down. After finally getting over the shock, he goes off in search of Kagome. He finds her at Kaede's hut. Knocks on the door. Kagome opens it.*  
  
Kagome: *Stares at Inu yasha because he was covered in birds*  
  
Author: CUT!!!! What was that?!  
  
Kagome: But, it was in the script!  
  
Author: What was in the script, was that Inu yasha goes up on the air, and gets covered in Tree branches! Let's do this one more time... Three, Two, One, Action!  
  
Scene where Inu yasha shows up at the door.  
  
Inu yasha: *Knocks on the door. Kagome opens it*  
  
Kagome: *Stares at Inu yasha, because he was covered in Tree branches*  
  
Inu yasha: *Stomps in the hut*  
  
Kagome: What happened to YOU?!  
  
Inu yasha: You said sit, so I bounced off the Trampoline and into the air, then I got covered in Tree branches!  
  
Kagome: *Smiles* I REALLY like the word sit!  
  
Inu yasha: *Slams to the floor*  
  
Kagome: OOPS! Sorry! That was an accident!  
  
Author: CUT!!!! That was great! ^_^ Coffee break!  
  
Inu yasha: Yummy!  
  
Author: Sit boy.  
  
Inu yasha: *Slams to the ground*  
  
THE END!  
  
Anyway, I think that's about it. Oh, Be sure to watch for my next fic, 'No one else but you' I'm still fixing it up a little, so it might be awhile. Anyway, I gotta go now. (Inu yasha's still tied up in my living room! ^_^ We need him for the next fic!)  
  
BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~¤~ Polishing Stars ~¤~ 


End file.
